One Click of a Button
by StrawberryDream15
Summary: Ichigo stared in horror at her cellphone. She'd meant to send a message to Rumi, the text bearing PERSONAL thoughts. But the attempt had been ruined by a single click. The words replayed in her mind: Message has been successfully sent to Kashino Makoto.
1. Wavering Feelings

**Me: Hi there, everyone! I just felt like publishing something to relieve Writer's Block. 'A Marie Christmas: Official Holiday Soundtrack' is officially on hiatus until December, and 'Worst Day Ever?' has me stuck. So yeah...**

**Ichigo: Hana-chan hopes that you all will enjoy this two-shot!**

**Me: I'm counting on this one being either a two-shot or multi-chap. It depends on the stretch of my creativity. :P Oh, and I wrote this on impulse! Technology sometimes ruins my life, and I just felt like stressing it in this fanfic!**

**Vanilla: Hana-chan doesn't own YumePâti!**

****Me: Oh yeah... Please bear with the longness of this chapter! I just HAD to squeeze the Kashigo parts in, not to mention Ichigo's developing thoughts and emotions... xP There are a lot of thinking parts in this story. Anyway, please read the whole thing! :)****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Wavering Feelings<span>

_I just have this feeling - this feeling of insecurity. What's going on with my mind? I have no idea. I just feel...different. But why?_

~x~

Amano Ichigo sighed heavily as she walked to Salon de Marie for her daily morning pig-out. She would have normally gone with Rumi-san; but her roommate was currently off-campus, visiting her family in Osaka.

"Gosh, it's so boring to come here alone..." Ichigo muttered to herself as she walked through the cafe's doors.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm with you!" Vanilla reminded her partner irritably.

"S-sorry, Vanilla..." Ichigo apologized. She sat at an empty table.

A waitress came up to her. She had been hired just recently. "Would you like to see the menu, miss?"

"Oh, there's no need for that, thank you." Ichigo replied politely.

"Ah, may I take your order, then?" The lady took out a pad and pencil.

"I'd like one of everything that this restaurant offers, please." Ichigo smiled sweetly.

"...Uh...um...yes! Yes, of course! I'll tell them to prepare the food at once!" The waitress stared at Ichigo in shock before rushing towards the kitchen. Apparently, she didn't know about Amano Ichigo's appetite since she was a new worker.

After a few minutes, the dishes were being placed before the brunette, one-by-one. "Yum! Itadakimasu!" She began her sweets frenzy. Vanilla accompanied her in smaller bites.

"It's really nice to eat all these sweets, but it's pretty depressing to not share with someone else..." Ichigo glumly set her fork down after the twentieth cake. "I sure wish Rumi-san was here..."

"Cheer up, Ichigo! Look who's there!" Vanilla pointed towards the door.

"Hm?" Ichigo looked up to see a familiar guy walking through the doors of Salon de Marie. "K-Kashino?" Ichigo choked on her tart in surprise. Her muscles grew tense. _Ah, this wavering feeling is back - it's been surging through me every day..._

The blond noticed Ichigo's remark and immediately walked towards her. He glanced at the mound of sweets. "Oi, Amano! What are you doing? Wasting your money like that..."

"Why are you here? You never come alone..." Ichigo retorted. "Hey, where are Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun?" _Strange, just the sight of him makes me nervous nowadays._

"They went to the kitchen early," Kashino replied. He slowly slid into the seat across from Ichigo's.

"Wh-what are you doing? Don't you have other things to do?" Ichigo gazed at Kashino quizzically. _Why is my body feeling so jittery as soon as he sits down?_

"...It can all wait," he said quietly.

_Why is he being so hushed? He's acting a bit weirdly today..._ Ichigo went back to eating her treats.

Chocolat and Vanilla looked at each other with sinister grins plastered on their little faces. "We'll leave you two here for now..." The two Sweets Spirits snickered and flew off somewhere.

"Vanilla!" Ichigo whined, but to no avail. Kashino licked his lips, uneasy.

For a minute or two, there was pure silence between them. The atmosphere felt a bit tense, and Ichigo grew nervous as Kashino stared at her while she ate.

"What?" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Continue." Kashino gestured for her to keep eating.

"But why? You're just staring at me as I'm chomping cakes down! Why are you not doing anything?"

"...I...like watching you eat..." Kashino confessed. "Seeing you so engrossed in sweets makes me happy, I guess."

"H-happy?" A weird wobbly emotion erupted within the female's torso._ Why did his comment make me feel so good?_

"Yeah. It's hard to explain, so never mind."_ I said too much without even knowing!_ Kashino quickly changed the subject. "N-nice weather we're having, aren't we?" He looked out the window.

"Mm-hm," Ichigo murmured. _How come my leg is starting to twitch by itself? It's so strange since it didn't start shaking until Kashino came..._

Before Ichigo knew it, she'd finished her cakes. Kashino was still peering out the window, not making eye-contact with her._ Why did he even come here, anyway?_ "Kashino..."

"Huh? Oh right, I was supposed to have one myself..." Kashino suddenly remembered something and called for a waiter. After ordering a dessert, he continued to stare at the tranquil scenery outside once more.

Ichigo said nothing as she watched Kashino. He was normal as ever, but there was just this new vibe that he was emitting..._ Hm, he seems so familiar, yet different. The aura surrounding him makes me feel all warm and gooey inside, I can't describe it... How come I've never felt it before, until this past month?_

The platter arrived shortly. Kashino picked up his fork, cut a piece off, and was about to partake when...

_Growl._ Ichigo's stomach screamed of selfish desire.

"Eep! I'm so sorry..." Ichigo bit her lip, embarrassed. "Argh, my stupid stomach..."

Kashino exhaled loudly._ This girl... Whatever, you win this time, Amano!_ Instead of eating the morsel himself, he stuffed it into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo's pupils grew dilated as she tasted the soft, fluffy chocolate mousse. It tasted so incredible, like nothing she'd ever witnessed. She absorbed the flavor through every chew before swallowing the wonderful creation altogether.

"It...tastes so pleasant..." Ichigo said, breathless. "Thanks, Kashino..." She noticed the remaining cake at once.

Kashino looked wearily from the cake back to Ichigo. Sighing, he pushed the platter towards the drooling female. "Y-you can have it."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, clearly not feeling guilty at all.

"Y-yeah.." Kashino mumbled. "Like I have a choice..."

"Woo-hoo! Thank you, Kashino!" Ichigo scarfed the pastry down in less than a minute.

"Yum, so tasty-" Ichigo looked up from the plate and realized that Kashino was gazing at her. He had an amused smile on his face - a smile that made Ichigo's heart skip a beat.

"Kashino..." She said softly, staring back at the blond.

The male suddenly broke from his spell. "Huh? What? What did I do?"

"You were...staring at me..." Ichigo explained.

_Shoot! She noticed!_ "Oh... I'm sorry..." Kashino looked away to hide his scarlet-red face. "Hey, the other two must be wondering what is taking us so long... Class is starting soon anyway, so we should get going." He stood up and briskly headed for the cashier.

As Kashino passed by, his coat gently scraped against Ichigo's. She inhaled as he whizzed by. The scent of Kashino lingered in her mind.

An innocent, yet blissful feeling aroused within her body. _It's come back again - this wondrous sensation. It's been buzzing inside of me more these days. But just what is this emotion?_

~x~

Ichigo dazedly walked down the stairs to her next class. She was lost in her own little world, reviewing her thoughts.

"Ichigo, watch out!" Vanilla suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Before Ichigo could react to Vanilla's warning, she felt herself slip and fall head-over-heels down the steps.

"AHH!" The girl screamed in terror as she rolled down the long staircase. "Ow, ow!" She winced while smacking herself against the railing. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worst. _I'm going to crash my head onto the tile floor! Not good...!_

However, Ichigo never felt her body crush against the ground. _Huh? What? That's strange..._

She opened her eyes to see a grunting Kashino standing right over her.

"Man, you're so heavy, Amano..." The blond struggled to keep the girl's back from coming into contact with the floor.

"K-Kashino!" Ichigo yelped while she scrambled to stand upright. "I'm so sorry!" A funny fluttering sensation zoomed through her stomach.

"You seriously need to be more careful," Kashino sighed as he helped Ichigo up. Massaging his hands afterwards, he complained, "Argh, you weigh a ton!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm heavy!" Ichigo crossed her arms, defiantly. "The pain is your own fault, anyway! Why did you catch me despite the fact that I fall down the stairs everyday? You know I do, so why?"

Kashino grew silent. Ichigo thought she saw a faint blush creeping to his cheeks before he swiftly turned from her. "B-baka... I just don't want you to end up in my family's dreadful hospital, that's all!"

Ichigo smiled, touched that someone cared deeply about her. "Kashino... Thank you. Because you caught me, another injury has been prevented."

"I-it was no problem..." Kashino bit his lip, still not facing the brunette. "Hey, we should go to class now. Sensei will throw a fit if we're late."

"Y-yeah..." Ichigo nodded and followed Kashino towards the chemistry classroom. _What is this feeling welling up inside of me? It's weird... Again, it's the same old Kashino, but why does it feel so different around him these days? Could this be..._

"Heh, I think a certain someone is feeling unusual about particular things..." Vanilla beamed after watching the whole scene.

~x~

_He's so close, he's so close, he's SO CLOSE!_ Ichigo began to sweat bullets as the male beside her worked on his chocolate. Her skin felt on fire.

Classes were done, so Team Ichigo had decided to sharpen their skills together for the upcoming match. The four were all in their normal spots, working on their specialties. However, to Ichigo, Kashino seemed to be standing closer to her than usual.

_Is it just me, or did he just inch a bit closer...?_ Ichigo stared at Kashino intently, studying every move he made. She was insanely worried that he'd keep sliding nearer to her and eventually make his side touch hers. If that really occurred, then the brunette could surely not bear it: being so close that she'd die from a heart attack. Every motion of his arm made her flinch, and this caused her problems - especially since he was tempering.

"Amano, are you having a seizure or something?" Kashino abruptly set his tempering tools down. "I've noticed that you've been acting strange lately."

Ichigo stiffened. "I-I have?"

"Yeah, I've been noting your actions too," Andou looked at Ichigo with concern. "Is something the matter? Does it have to do with us?"

"Uh...yes? I mean, no! I mean..." Ichigo clenched her teeth nervously.

"Ichigo-chan, please. You can be open to us." Hanabusa assured her. We're your friends and we're here to listen to whatever problems you have."

By now, the three Sweets Princes had stopped their work completely, all staring at Ichigo instead.

_How can I tell these guys about my feelings? I shouldn't... I know I'd better not, despite the fact that we are close friends. It would be too awkward talking to them anyway, since it's about how I feel towards Kashino..._

"I'm sorry, but... I seriously can't tell you." Ichigo focused her gaze on something distant.

The other A Group members stood in absolute silence. After a few seconds, Andou spoke up. "That's okay, we know that certain things are too personal to be shared."

Hanabusa and Kashino agreed with him. Ichigo, relieved, thanked the three.

"Now, let's get back to work! There's not much time before the next competition!" Kashino picked up his gleaming tempering tools.

"Yeah!" Hanabusa turned back towards his candy art.

Ichigo smiled as she resumed to cut fruit on a wooden board._ Good, I got away with it this time! But... I'd better be careful to not hint that I'm feeling uneasy..._

She tried her best to concentrate on slicing her mangos and strawberries, but she couldn't help but notice that Kashino's hand was just centimeters away from hers, reaching for a spoon. Her heartbeat started to ring in her ears, the actual organ pounding so loudly that she was afraid it was audible by the others.

Her eyes did not leave the sight of that hand - that hand of a determined pâtissier and chocolatier. That was all Ichigo could think about at that very instant.

She felt his warm hand brush lightly against hers, his touch soft and delicate. "Oh, sorry," he stated calmly.

Ichigo nodded slightly, still entranced by the male's action. Her hand started to quiver from the shock that he'd actually touched her. It had been so sudden, yet lasting for an eternity._ His skin... Oh, gosh... It's so soft..._

Ichigo was totally oblivious to her surroundings as she replayed the moment in her head. She continued her cutting in a surreal manner, fazed out.

"Ow!" She suddenly pricked herself with the knife that she'd been holding unsteadily, with her body shaking. Dropping the blade, she began sucking the wound in her index finger.

"Amano, are you alright?" Kashino's eyes widened.

"How did that happen?" Andou glanced at the cut.

"I'll get you a bandage-" Hanabusa started.

Kashino got in the narcissist's way. "No, I'M getting her one. It's my fault for bumping into her..." He grabbed a band-aid from the first aid kit and helped Ichigo stick it on. Madly red-faced, the brunette somehow managed to mumble a 'thanks'.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you? Get a grip!" Vanilla had appeared in the doorway with the other Spirits. They'd just arrived back from the Sweets Kingdom.

"Sorry, sorry." Ichigo trembled as she went back to work.

"What do you expect? It's Ichigo, of course." Chocolat huffed.

"Ichigo is hard-working, desu!" Caramel retorted. "So is Andou-kun!"

"You don't need to point out your favorite pairing..." Chocolat sighed.

"They are all determined to accomplish their dreams," Café barged in the conversation. "Anyway, we should watch them to see if they need any help." The other three Spirits nodded.

Ichigo tried her hardest to work. For a while, it all went well, mostly because the Sweets Spirits were eyeing her closely.

But when it came to piping the mango cream onto the choux, Ichigo had loads of trouble. The piping tool kept slipping out of her clammy, sweaty hands and the results were disgraceful. Reason? Kashino was instructing her, peering over her shoulder as he spoke. She had felt his warm, minty breath on her face, making her blush furiously and be panicked.

"Amano!" Kashino shook his head. "What has gotten into you?"

"I... I don't know..." Ichigo whispered faintly. "I just feel... different."

"About what? Making sweets? What's so unusual about it?" Kashino's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"It's not... Never mind." Ichigo sighed as she attempted to pick the piping tool up again. However, she failed and created another disaster.

"AMANO!" Kashino's patience suddenly ran out. "Geez, get a hold of yourself! At this rate, we won't win the next Grand Prix match!"

"I... I..." Ichigo's eyes were downcast, and her voice shook; she was close to tears. "S-sorry... I-I'll try again..." She picked up the tool for the umpteenth time.

Kashino gazed at Ichigo in alarm._ Oh crap, I hurt her! I didn't mean to..._ He grabbed Ichigo's hand and gripped it tightly. "I'm...sorry, Amano. I didn't mean to say that." Kashino whispered. "Sorry. Don't force yourself."

Ichigo could see pain and true regret written in his eyes. Although he'd kept his other facial features normal, she'd noticed his trembling pupils._ This...is DEFINITELY something different. But I just can't identify this feeling I have about him. Is it...love? Maybe... Just maybe..._

Ichigo managed a reassuring smile and placed her hands over Kashino's. "Don't worry, apology accepted." She turned to the choux. "As for the cream... Can you please reteach me? I've...um...forgotten the more advanced techniques..." Ichigo laughed nervously._ I think..._

Kashino sighed, but Ichigo swore she saw his lips curl into a slight smile. "Sure." His grin made Ichigo's stomach do a flip-flop.

_I think I'm in love. Surely, I am._

Kashino's strong hands were clamped over Ichigo's delicate ones, guiding her through the whole piping process. He was standing behind the female, his chest pressed hard against her back as he leaned forward to view the choux. Ichigo's heartbeat picked up in speed due to Kashino's head being inches away from her ear. Her hands started to perspire like crazy while she felt his seemingly protective hands over hers.

_This... This is just too much. I can't bear it! It's as if Kashino's hugging me... This tingle surging through me... It comes back every time he's this close! If I don't escape from his heart-throbbing embrace, the sensation inside me will overcome my everything and I'll burst!_

_What is love, anyway?_

"Could you all please excuse me? I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a bit...disoriented right now." Ichigo set the piping tool down, flustered. Kashino removed his hands from Ichigo's and staggered backwards, surprised. He hadn't expected Ichigo to act so suddenly.

"Of course, Amano-san." Andou smiled.

"Go ahead, Ichigo-chan." Hanabusa nodded.

"...We don't want you to be dazed for the next Cake Grand Prix round, so do whatever you need to," Kashino replied. He'd collected himself, but still spoke with a hint of worry.

"Thanks, guys!" Ichigo bowed in thanks before grabbing her coat.

_I have questions that need to be answered. Questions about love..._

"Wait-" Vanilla started after her.

"Please, Vanilla. Let me go alone. I need to cool my thoughts a bit..." Ichigo smiled faintly before heading out the kitchen door.

"Ichigo..."

~x~

The female teen trudged through the snow, her boots making a crunching noise as it sunk into the white blanket. With her gloved hands in her pockets, she continued to walk with no particular destination; and in deep, silent thought.

_Okay, I can't wait any longer. I can't keep these feelings all to myself. I just HAVE to tell someone about my insecurities... After what happened back there... People are going to start worrying about me if I don't take charge to keep my emotions to myself. But I can't talk to just anyone..._

_Should I call Mom? Naw, she'd just ramble on into another wedding fantasy of hers..._

_Natsume? Well, she might tease me for being supposedly in love with a Sweets Prince after all... Wait, is this feeling even love?_

_Vanilla? No, she would bring the subject up every day onwards, and it'd be weird to tell a Spirit about your feelings towards another. I trust her and all, but still..._

_Rumi? How could I forget? Of course there's Rumi-san! She's patient with others and she'd definitely listen and give me feedback. Plus, I'd be more comfortable talking to her about my problem than anyone else! Yeah, definitely Rumi-san!_

The brunette whipped out her cellphone._ I might as well text her while I have the heart to do it!_

Ichigo started typing slowly at first, excluding the more personal thoughts. However, she gradually picked up speed and before she knew it, she was typing up a storm. Ichigo's heart eventually poured out into the text, making it almost seem like a diary entry. She included many examples, including her gut reactions to the events that had occurred that day.

"There! Finished!" Ichigo smiled proudly to herself as she proofread the message. She debated whether to keep or replace information, but ended up leaving the original draft's content untampered with. "It's totally finished; no regrets."

Ichigo scrolled through her list of contacts in search of 'Katou'._ 'Hanabusa Satsuki'... 'Kashino Makoto'... Here's 'Katou Rumi'!_ Ichigo highlighted the name and was about to press 'send' when...

"Hey, who are you texting to?" Vanilla suddenly appeared from behind, peering at the cellphone. Her unexpected presence made Ichigo jump a mile high, resulting in the girl involuntarily moving her thumb and clicking the 'up' button.

"Eek! Vanilla, don't do that!" Ichigo scolded. She turned the screen away from Vanilla and immediately clicked the 'send' button without looking. She was really used to the functions of her cell.

"Aw, you're not supposed to keep any secrets from your Sweets Spirit!" Vanilla pouted, bottom lip stuck out.

"Well, there are certain things I can't tell you," Ichigo fidgeted.

"I noticed that you were in the 'K' section," Vanilla smugly grinned.

"I was texting RUMI-SAN!" Ichigo defiantly declared, cheeks reddened.

"So you say... I'll give you two some conversational time..." Vanilla winked and flew back towards the kitchen.

_What is that Spirit of mine saying?_ Ichigo wondered. _Oh well, she left._ Ichigo turned back towards her cell. The 'sending' progress bar was only half full._ Huh, the message must take a longer time to send than others. After all, it is pretty lengthy..._

As the message was sending, Ichigo sighed in relief. _Ah, it feels so good to have that burden off my shoulders. Now I can talk to someone else about my feelings!_ Ichigo felt jubilant to have spilled out everything that had been welled up inside. _Sending... Sent!_

However, her grin dramatically turned into a frown. From that, it quickly changed into a mouth agape in horror.

_No, this can't be really happening... You've seen wrongly, Ichigo..._ The girl stared at her cellphone screen with shocked disbelief. She snapped her eyes shut, shook her head violently, then fluttered her eyes open to glance at the cell once more.

Ichigo pinched herself a few times._ No, it's not a dream. It's... pure reality._

Ichigo's eyes were glued to the screen as she saw the little box that always popped up to inform her of something. She read the words in the box for the nth time:

**_Message has been successfully sent to Kashino Makoto._**

_Oh no._

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Yikes, what did I do? <strong>

**Vanilla: What did that message say?**

**Ichigo: Th-that's none of your business!**

**Me: We'll all find out about it in the next chapter, Vanilla! ;)**

**Vanilla: YES!**

**Ichigo: NO!**

**Chocolat: Most of all, how will Kashino react?**

**Ichigo: AIEEE! I don't want to know!**

**Me: Please review, peoples! If you do, you'll get a PM reply from me and a sample of Ichigo's special Sourire de l'Ange! ;D**


	2. Reaction

**Me: I'm here with chapter 2! Enjoy, everyone!**

**Caramel: Hana-chan doesn't own Yumeiro Pâtissière, desu!**

**Kashino: ...If she did, all the characters would look demented and super ugly.**

**Me: HEY! 凸(⊙▂⊙✖ )**

**Kashino: Let's face it: I draw better than you do. :P**

**Me: -.-" I-I guess...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Reaction<span>

_Ichigo's eyes were glued to the screen as she saw the little box that always popped up to inform her of something. She read the words in the box for the nth time:_

**_Message has been successfully sent to Kashino Makoto._**

_Oh no._

"What should I do, what should I DO?" Ichigo suddenly started to freak out. _Kashino... He's going to get that text message, read it, and discover my feelings for him! It's like I'm confessing indirectly! And I don't even know my true feelings yet, do I?_

She chewed on her lip, deciding whether she should explain her mistake through another message or not._ What's the use? He's going to read it anyway! I can't ever take it all back..._

Ichigo fell to the ground in despair. "I'm dead..."

~x~

The Sweets Princes worked in awkward silence. It was unusual for them to be so quiet, but each individual was worried about their team leader at the moment... Especially a certain guy...

Kashino looked up from his chocolate to glance at the other two. They were working diligently, concentrating on their work. The blond sighed, distracted by his thoughts. _Where did Amano go? And why did she leave so suddenly? Wait, why am I even thinking about her? I should be training hard right now..._

"So, Kashino..." Hanabusa's sudden remark caused Kashino to look up. "What was with that bandage? Why did you volunteer to stick it on for Ichigo-chan?"

"Yeah! Why did you suddenly do that for her?" Chocolat inquired.

"Desu!" Caramel added.

Kashino's face turned a dark shade of red. "Wh-what's so significant about it? It was my fault for bumping into her, anyway..."

"You did do that, but she cut herself minutes after you bumped into her. So... Explanation...?" Hanabusa smiled slyly.

"...Is it wrong for one to do his friend a good deed?" Kashino retorted.

_Bleep!_ A sound emitted from Kashino's pocket, echoing throughout the bare kitchen.

"Your phone, Ma-kun?" Andou questioned.

"Yeah..." Kashino dug into his pocket to fetch his cell.

Andou and Hanabusa stopped their work altogether as Kashino flipped his cellphone up. They both studied his facial expression, trying to get an idea of who was contacting him. "Hm, it's not a call... A text?" Kashino stared at the screen. _Huh, who could it be?_

Andou, Hanabusa, and the three Sweets Spirits watched Kashino as he continued clicking away.

Suddenly, Vanilla popped in. "Hi, everyone!" All heads turned toward her.

"Vanilla, what's Amano-san doing?" Andou asked.

"Argh, she was doing something secretive back there..." Vanilla groaned. "I guess it doesn't matter..."

Kashino turned back to his phone. He opened his messages inbox, noting the sender of the most recent text: Amano Ichigo. _Amano? Why did she text me? She could have just talked to me earlier-_

"Hey, who texted you, Kashino?" Hanabusa eyed the cellphone with curiosity.

"Why does it concern you?" Kashino opened the message. When the whole thing popped up, he stared at it in surprise. _Whoa, more than 10 pages worth of texting... This will be long..._

The message subject was entitled 'Strange Feelings'. Kashino gazed at the two words, puzzled. However, he decided to ignore them and keep going.

He started to read the text silently to himself as the others stood, poised and waiting for him to announce the sender of the message...

_**I've been feeling really weird lately. There's just this fluttering sparkle that flies through me these days. I don't know what is going on, but this sensation comes back every time I see Kashino.**_

_Wait, WHAT is this?_ Kashino sucked in a huge amount of air and continued to read, with flushed cheeks.

**_It's strange, but I feel really excited whenever I see or think of him, and I'm becoming more aware of what I say when we're in conversation._**

**_I'm also noticing him a lot more too. Like how he concentrates on his work so seriously, or how he acts around others. Every move he makes matters to me. It's weird; I wouldn't have cared much about his personal life at home when I first came here, but now... I want to know more about him._**

_Amano... has been noticing me? What does that mean?_ Kashino wondered.

**_Today was so horrible. I was so nervous during cooking practice just because Kashino was right next to me! I was sweating like crazy and I swear that one could've heard my heart thump at a fast-paced rate. I've never acted like that before... Why did those things happen to me? I messed up so many times; the piping tool kept slipping out of my hands. Kashino even yelled at me... :( _**

**_But he apologized and helped me afterwards. I also noticed him smile a bit. I really love that smile... It makes me feel so pleasant and warm inside. When Kashino is kind and caring, he seems really appealing. That's what I like about him: his soft side._**

Kashino gawked at the words he'd just read. _Amano, I had no idea..._

**_I think I'm crazy. I must be coming down with something, because I'm not supposed to be focused on Kashino, the devil! I don't know what this feeling is, though... My heart starts to beat faster whenever he's around - it wasn't just today; this sensation has been sweeping through me for a while now. My palms start to sweat too... But why? _**

Kashino stopped short. _Hey, that sounds a lot like me. I get a bit nervous around Amano too... I've been wondering what my actions mean..._

**_What is love? I've always wondered how it would feel to be in love. Is this it? Is this powerful emotion that's corrupting my normal self... love? I don't know for sure..._**

**_Do you think something is terribly wrong with me? I think so, because I feel a lot different from before, specifically about my feelings toward Kashino. What should I do about this? I decided to tell you this because I'd figured you would know much more about this topic than me. You must know how to deal with this situation..._**

**_Please help! I'm not really great with this topic, so I am hoping you are able to help me sort out my insecurities. But this feeling inside of me has been eating at me for a long time; I just had to get it out. Please identify my uncertainties as soon as you get back. Thanks!_**

**_~Ichigo_**

**_P.S. Tell me what this feeling is... But whether it is really love or not... I think I'm in love with Kashino._**

Kashino's eyes widened as he scrolled through the message once again, soaking in every little detail it contained._ Amano... is in love with me?_ The shock paralyzed him, leaving him to stare straight ahead at pure nothingness. He was so dumbfounded by the message's content that he didn't notice the figures looming behind him...

"WHOA, major romance..." Hanabusa whistled from over Kashino's shoulder. Kashino broke from his spaced-out position and whirled around.

"I see you're making some progress with a certain someone..." Chocolat grinned evilly, plotting a plan for blackmail.

"Ichigo sent that? I KNEW she was texting you!" Vanilla grinned.

"Interesting..." Café scratched his head.

"Feelings of love, desu!" Caramel smiled.

"Huh?" Kashino stepped back in surprise. "When did you guys get behind me?"

"Your face was so red, we decided to take a look..." Andou laughed nervously.

"What?" Kashino could feel his ears heat up. "What do you mean? I-"

"Let me see that..." Hanabusa snatched the cellphone away from Kashino before the blonde could even blink.

"HEY! Give it back, you-" Kashino struggled to retrieve his cell, but to no avail. After all, he WAS shorter than Hanabusa and Andou.

"Hm... Let's see..." Hanabusa handed the blonde his cellphone back after a few clicks. "Here."

"What did you do?" Kashino asked the narcissist suspiciously.

"I forwarded that message to me."

~x~

"Ugh, he's reading it...!" Ichigo stood outside the kitchen building, afraid to step inside. She was spying on the rest of her team through a window, focusing mostly on Kashino.

Ichigo grew worried as his eyes darted back and forth through the lines._ His eyes are literally glued to the screen, and he seems... interested._ _Is that a good sign?_

The brunette chewed on her lip nervously as Andou, Hanabusa, and the Sweets Spirits gathered around Kashino and peered at his cell. _Oh no, THEY are reading it! Now they'll all know about how I feel too... Perfect, just perfect..._

She watched as Hanabusa stole the phone away from Kashino. The cell was given back to the owner, who seemed to be saying something. Ichigo saw Hanabusa's mouth form words that were most likely directed at Kashino.

Suddenly Kashino started to flail his arms, seemingly screaming something to Hanabusa. The latter just cocked his head and flipped his bright green bangs, grinning wryly also. The blonde seemed furious, demanding something from Hanabusa.

_What's going on?_ Ichigo thought. _Why is Kashino so angry?_ She continued to gaze at the scene before her eyes.

She watched as Kashino threw his hands up in frustration before stomping towards the coat room. Ichigo turned towards the others, who were all excitedly crowding around Vanilla.

_Bam!_ Ichigo jumped as she heard the kitchen doors next to her fling open. She immediately turned towards the noise's direction to face...

Kashino.

"Ka... I..." Ichigo was at a lost for words. She felt a fiery burn spread through her cheeks as she recalled her mistake from earlier._ What can I say? After what happened..._

Kashino was also surprised to see Ichigo standing there. He hadn't expected her to be right outside the kitchen. He stared at the brunette in shock, not knowing what to say. It was so awkward since he'd learned of her feelings towards him.

He bit his lip, fighting back the blush that was starting to creep to his face. _Why do I always turn red when I'm around Amano?_ Noticing the flushed color of Ichigo's cheeks, he unintentionally scanned her face. A spark zipped through his torso as her dark, chocolate-like eyes nervously stared back at his.

Kashino couldn't bear it any longer - he had to turn away. _Why do I feel so queasy all of a sudden? This is such a weird feeling..._ With his back facing Ichigo, he said quietly, "A-about that message... I'll... text you back." Before Ichigo could blink, Kashino had run off.

"K-Kashino..." Ichigo pulled out her cellphone as she walked towards the dorms, waiting for his answer. "I hope..."

~x~

_What were you thinking back there? Baka! Kashino still blushed furiously as he raced towards the frozen lake. Why do you always show your emotions so easily? You make everything obvious for others to notice, idiot..._ He kept running, despite the thickness of the snow. _Seriously, though... I feel this strange, throbbing sensation within my soul... After reading that message and that encounter with Amano just now..._

He panted hard when he reached his destination. He always went here to think things over. Leaning against a tree to catch his breath, he fetched his cellphone from his pocket.

Unlocking the screen, Kashino discovered a new text. "From Hanabusa..." he muttered. "That jerk... Sending that message to himself..." Kashino gritted his teeth angrily as he recalled that moment in the kitchen...

**~Flashback~**

"I forwarded that message to me." Hanabusa stated bluntly.

"...You... You stupid narcissist! Don't take part in my private matters, you hear?" Kashino growled, outraged. "Stuff like that message is very personal to me, and you're disrespecting-"

"Oh, so it's really THAT important to you, I see..." Hanabusa winked. "Because it's from Ichigo-chan... Am I right?"

"Uh... Um..." Kashino hesitated, a bright pink color forming on his cheeks.

"Ah, I understand..." Hanabusa grinned smugly, crossing his arms. "You have a thing for Ichigo-chan, huh?"

"Wh-what? What the heck are you saying? I-"

"Aw, look at that nice color on his face," Hanabusa teased. "It's a beautiful shade of red... I'm happy to see that you're looking healthy, Ka-"

"Quit that cunning behavior of yours!" Kashino cut in, turning redder still... if that was even possible.

"Oh my, what a cute look!" Chocolat chimed in. "I've never seen Kashino blush this madly before..."

"I agree, desu!" Caramel giggled as Café smiled.

"Pictures, pictures... A must-do!" Vanilla frantically shot a series of photos with her spoon, all containing a red-faced Kashino.

"Vanilla! Chocolat! Guys!" Kashino wailed. "Stop!"

"Ooh, could you send that one to me? It's just so adorable..." Chocolat squealed.

"Sure!" Vanilla nodded.

"Pbbt!" Andou tried to cover up a laugh as he scanned the photos. Kashino noticed, and glared at him. "Sorry, Ma-kun. I'm truly so-" Andou couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Having fun, Kashino?" Hanabusa chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. LOADS of fun... I'm leaving." Kashino stormed off towards the coat room, leaving everyone else to admire the photos that Vanilla took.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Argh, it's all that Rose Freak's fault..." Kashino was still enraged. "I'll get you for that..." Turning back to his phone, he remembered Hanabusa's text. It was a reply to 'Fwd. Strange Feelings'.

After opening the message, Kashino read,**_ 'Uhhhh... Is this text even directed at you?'_**

Confused, Kashino went back to Ichigo's message and read it over again.

_He's right... The message is written in first person, all completely in Amano's point of view. However, it's as if she's talking to SOMEONE ELSE instead of directly to ME... Wait, so that means..._ Kashino gasped as he realized that Ichigo hadn't intended to send the message to him.

_So that explains everything... If she was really talking to me directly, she most likely would've told me face-to-face._

Kashino was lost in his train of thought before he realized something. "Oh right, she's still expecting a reply from me..." His hands trembled nervously as he began to envision what to type._ I should tell her how I feel..._

Closing his eyes, he began to picture Ichigo in his head: things about her that made him smile, things that made him annoyed... He chuckled as he remembered those moments of him lecturing her, with her pouting.

But he also recalled those moments that made his stomach churn a bit. When Ichigo smiled at him, encouraged him on... Those were the times when he felt pleasant inside._ I'm not sure what this feeling is either,_ he thought, _but I am pretty sure it's similar to Amano's..._

After inhaling deeply, he started to type a reply. His thoughts were soon formed into words on a screen.

Kashino scanned over the text repeatedly, making sure things were just right. After all, this was probably going to be the most important message of his life. He even triple-checked to assure himself.

Finally he was satisfied, scrolling through his contacts list and highlighting 'Amano Ichigo'.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Kashino squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he pressed the 'send' button. _There's no turning back now..._

**_Message has been successfully sent to Amano Ichigo._**

_Yes... She must know about how I feel._

* * *

><p><strong>Kashino: The first chapter is mostly Amano's thoughts... This one is mine... Then that means-<strong>

**Me: The next chapter will be the last one, and combining the thoughts of you two! Awesome, huh? :)**

**Kashino: ...We'll see. You'd better make the next one impressive...**

**Me: I'll try my best! ;)**

**Yay! Eight reviews for the first chapter! Thanks, everyone! ^.^**

**I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed! (I have a new system of replying to reviews - if it's a signed review, I write a PM reply to the reviewer. If it's anonymous, I reply within the next chapter of a story.)**

**1.) Miyu Kozuki - PM**

**2.) kashinoxamano - Thanks so much! You got high on that chapter? I am happy to hear that, considering the fact that this is my first Kashigo fanfic. :) Did you really like it that much? I'm glad you 'died' of moe... xD**

**3.) Anya Primrose - PM**

**4.) MusicalAnimeFreak - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I made you curious. Well, I hope you were satisfied with this chapter. I guess you still have to wait for the next one, though... :3**

**5.) Ai-chan - Thanks for the compliment! I tried my best to be descriptive during that scene. Maybe I was a bit too exaggerative? Oh well. Here was the second chappie, and I hoped you enjoyed it! :D**

**6.) Rima Mashiro11 - PM**

**7.) Cherrypop47 - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Well, you got what you asked for: the next chapter! The last one was adorable, you say? I tried my best... :) Hope you liked this chap!**

**8.) miramisa90212 - PM**

**Thanks also to everyone that subscribed! You all earned a strawberry tart made by Ichigo! :D**

**So... Please review, everyone! Tell me what you think of this story. I'm curious about your opinions. This time, people will get a steaming mug of chocolat chaud made by Kashino!**

**Kashino: ...Only if you review. I have my limits, ya know...**


	3. Emotion Identified

**Me: This is the last chapter of 'One Click of a Button'! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy... -.-**

**Ichigo: Enjoy, peoples! :D**

**Kashino: *Whispers* This story is dumb...**

**Me: KASHINO! Quit talking like that and do the disclaimers!**

**Kashino: Hana-chan will NEVER EVER own YumePâti within her entire lifetime.**

****Me: :'{****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Emotion Identified<span>

"There. I did it..." Kashino exhaled loudly. Staring at his cell, his mind whirled, thinking about what he'd just done. "I actually replied..."

~x~

_Bleep!_ Ichigo heard the familiar tone coming from her dresser top, notifying her of an incoming text. She scrambled to grab it, her heart racing rapidly. A box appeared on the screen, saying, 'New text from Kashino Makoto'.

_He replied!_ Ichigo's hands grew clammy as beads of sweat trickled down her face._ What did he text me?_ she wondered while tapping the message icon to read.

**_Amano:_**

**_I do realize you sent that text to me by accident. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to know of its content, but I still read the whole thing anyway. Sorry._**

Ichigo moaned as she flopped on her bed, still clutching the phone._ He read every single word... Well, why wouldn't he? Oh well, at least he knows that I didn't mean to send it to him..._ She glanced at the rest of the message.

**_I just wanted to apologize again for the way I behaved at cooking practice. I guess I didn't think about your feelings first, as usual. Sorry for being a jerk sometimes; I really mean it. That's just a part of my personality - getting easily angered. But you seem to be one of the few people that accept this part of me, and I appreciate that._**

Ichigo smiled at Kashino's thoughtfulness. _Of course I accept you, Kashino. You may be infuriating at times, but I know you're really kind and soft deep inside your heart._

**_Lately, I've been feeling a little weird too. There's just this bursting sensation that tingles in my soul whenever you're around. Your actions make me a bit jittery; your words leave me dumbfounded. Just the thought of you makes even me, the Great Kashino, spaced out._**

Ichigo almost snorted when she read the 'Great Kashino' part, but when she reread the paragraph, she realized her affect on Kashino. _Wait, he feels nervous when I am around him? That's what his presence does to ME..._

**_Clearly, our descriptions of our inner thoughts aren't too different from each other. I can't quite identify what you're feeling, or what I sensing also._**

**_I can't say everything I want here; it has to be said in person, so this isn't the total message. Please meet me at the lake ASAP. Thanks._**

**_~Kashino_**

Adrenaline pumped inside Ichigo after she finished reading. Suddenly feeling energized by Kashino's request, she jumped up and grabbed her coat, throwing it on. Then she hurriedly slipped into her boots and ran out the dorm, rushing towards the lake at a fast pace.

_I wonder what Kashino wants to tell me... _

~x~

Kashino leaned against a tree, deep in thought.

_Why did that narcissist send the text to himself, anyway? He must have had a reason for that..._ The blond began typing on his cellphone:

**_Hey, why did you even send that text to yourself?_**

After pressing 'send', he waited for a few seconds before Hanabusa replied:

**_For future purposes._**

Kashino typed once more:

**_What does that mean?_**

Hanabusa's reply was:

**_Possible blackmail, if necessary._**

Kashino was furious now, about to type Hanabusa a long message of anger. However, the narcissist sent yet another text:

**_Don't worry, I won't use it. I was just joking, jeez. You take everything too seriously. I even deleted that message after I read it over one more time._**

Kashino texted:

**_Well, you'd better be serious. I'll check your phone later for proof. See ya._**

Hanabusa immediately sent another text:

**_Wait, where are you? Andou and I are still practicing with the Spirits. Are you with Ichigo-chan?_**

Something inside Kashino went off, and he angrily answered:

**_NO. In fact, I'm busy right now, so I've got to go. I promise I'll go back as soon as I can. Bye._**

Locking the cellphone screen, Kashino sighed heavily._ Man, why does that guy always want to involve himself into my personal matters? Seriously... I need privacy..._

He stuffed the phone back into his pocket, gazing at the tranquil scene before him. _I may not be with Amano right now, but I will be... soon..._

~x~

Ichigo saw the blond in the distance, staring at the surface of the frozen lake. She trotted even faster towards him, her heart thudding furiously.

As she got closer to him, she accidentally slipped on the layer of ice beneath the snow. "AIEEE!" she yelped as she fell to the ground right in front of Kashino.

"Jeez, you are really..." Kashino sighed wistfully as he reached out his hand towards the brunette. "...klutzy, as usual..."

Ichigo tilted her head up to stare at the red-faced blond, his outstretched hand trembling a bit. She felt her own cheeks burn as she clasped her hand onto his.

_His hand is warm and comforting; it feels strong and supportive_, Ichigo noticed.

_Her skin's texture is so smooth and delicate..._ Kashino thought in awe.

He helped Ichigo up to her feet. She stared back at him, softly saying, "Thank you, Kashino."

"Sure..." Kashino replied. He looked back at her, as if waiting for something. "Um..."

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Y-you can let go of my hand now..." Kashino bit his lip, face brightly flushed.

"Huh?" Ichigo suddenly realized that she was still grasping the male's hand tightly. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She immediately released his hand from her clutch, her face beet-red.

Kashino stuffed his now-free hand into his coat pocket. Ichigo grew quiet and stared at the layer of snow beneath her feet. An awkward silence lingered in the atmosphere surrounding them.

"A-Amano..." Kashino abruptly broke the hushed moment. He stared at the brunette, his face resembling a tomato. "I need to tell you something..."

_He called me by my first name..._ Ichigo gazed into the blond's dreamy, caramel-colored eyes. She thought she was going to drown in the intensity of his pupils. Her heart skipped a beat as he grabbed her two hands and squeezed them in his.

"I-I..." Kashino was about to die of a heart attack. Ichigo waited patiently while her legs seemed like jelly and her pulse raced at lightning speed.

"I love you... Ichigo..." Kashino blurted out those words - those four words that he'd had welled up inside of him for ages._ I... I really said it, didn't I?_ A buzzing emotion filled up inside of him as the female smiled gently back at him. Those eyes that resembled dark, bittersweet chocolate stared back at his, sparkling with pure joy.

"Ka-Makoto... I do too!" Ichigo sputtered, face glittering with happiness. Her bright pink blush covered most of her face. Insides jittery, she continued to concentrate on the blond.

Kashino pulled Ichigo a few inches closer to him. Then, as if in a trance, he slowly leaned in on the brunette's face and turned his head slightly... Ichigo, too, copied his movements naturally...

Neither Ichigo nor Kashino had ever felt this wonderful feeling before. It was a new and refreshing sensation, bursting at the seams.

As they each felt their lips come in contact with the other's, the world around them seemed to disappear. It was just them two, alone as a couple, with no obstacles in between them. They wanted to be in each other's embrace for an eternity, not stopping for anything or anyone else.

When they finally broke apart, their glistening smiles shone on their faces. Both teens' faces needed a fire extinguisher to calm the fiery color. Still just centimeters apart, they felt as if they were in heaven, flying freely amidst the clouds.

"I-Ichigo... So we were feeling the same emotion, huh?" Kashino asked for confirmation, in a flustered manner.

"I guess so, M-Makoto... I couldn't straighten my thoughts before, but I know how I truly feel now." Ichigo stared at the blond, jubilant. _Yes, now I know... This remarkable sensation that's been surging through me..._

_It was love all along._

"Hey," Kashino hesitated a bit, then continued, "I've been meaning to say this for some time now, but... You have the most amazing smile I've ever seen..." The chocolatier sucked in his crimson-red cheeks. _Did I just say...?_

Ichigo beamed widely. "...And you have the reddest blush I have ever seen!" _I've never felt happier in my life..._

"Sh-shush, baka!" Kashino's face burned at an even higher temperature. However, he had a wry grin on his face also. _So, this is really love, huh?_

"Hee, hee!" Ichigo giggled as she noticed the color of Kashino's cheeks. _Yes, this warm feeling is definitely love._

"Oh, come here, you...!" Kashino cocked his head and drew the girl closer to him. _This 'love thing' isn't bad at all..._

Kashino wrapped Ichigo into his comforting arms, hugging her tightly. As tiny flurries began to fall from the sky, blond and brunette didn't even notice. The two weren't planning to part anytime soon. Together, they stayed there in each other's caring and warm embrace, intertwined in a special bond that was unbreakable.

~x~

_Kashino and I are no longer just friends now. We're together - boyfriend and girlfriend... _

__...And I can blame that one click of a button.__

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, this is the end. I hope you guys liked reading this short fanfic as much as I did writing it! This was my first Kashigo fanfic, let alone my first romance one. What did you guys think about it? :3<strong>

**Ichigo: I liked it! :)**

**Kashino: It was too short - only three chapters long. You ought to be ashamed of yourself.**

**Me: Hmph, what stories have YOU written? I'd like to see your FF account...**

**Arigatou gozaimasu to all my reviewers! You guys are the best! :D**

**1.) FTgralu - I updated! xD Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, those two like each other, but were too shy to confess... Until now! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**2.) MusicalAnimeFreak - PM**

**3.) Rima Mashiro11 - PM**

**4.) Ai-chan - Oh, Kashino definitely gives you a chocolat chaud. Enjoy! xD Well, I actually didn't even think about the reason why Hanabusa did that... ^.^" Heh, heh... So I added the Kashino/Hanabusa conversation in this chap! Thanks for helping me realize my carelessness! :D**

**5.) kashinoxamano - There you go again with a moe attack... xD Is this story really that cute? I'm glad you think it is! Looks like I can write Kashigo fanfics after all! Thanks a ton! ^.^**

**6.) Anya Primrose - PM**

**7.) Yumi-san89 - Thank you for reviewing! You laughed? This story was funny? If it really was, I didn't intend to make it humorous. xD But at least you enjoyed it! I'll keep working hard and try to reach even higher levels! Thanks for your words of encouragement! :)**

**A mug of chocolat chaud to all reviewers and subscribers! :D**

**Oh, and an early happy Valentine's to all of you readers! This story is my Feb 14 gift to y'all! xD**

**Well, I must go now, so... Please review! Especially if you want to earn chocolate-covered strawberries for a snack! Made by our awesome Kashigo couple... :3**

**Kashino & Ichigo: Hey, don't use food to resemble us!**

**Me: Thanks for reviewing, in advance! Also, please look forward to my next story, 'Photo Booth'! :)**


End file.
